


Girls to the Rescue

by TheWhimsicalBard



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: All girl team, Badass Women, Gen, Girl Power, Ice Cream, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhimsicalBard/pseuds/TheWhimsicalBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It looks like "game over" for D. Va until she is rescued by an all girl team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls to the Rescue

Explosions flared up all around D. Va as she sprinted away from the incoming forces. Fear flooded throughout her body. A teal light emitted from behind her. D. Va vaulted over the hood of a car and kept behind it as cover. Another explosion went off, this time louder and bigger. The mech she piloted had self-destructed in attempt to slow down the advancing offense. She peaked her head above the hood and saw the incoming forces were still moving quickly. In fact, the only one missing after the blast was Reinhardt. He probably carried the walking bomb away from his teammates, dammit. D. Va scuttled from the car back to her team’s base. At this point, survival was the only thing that mattered. The objective was lost, her team entire team was wiped out, and she needed to escape the battlefield immediately. The enemy had won Numbani.  
“Fire in the hole!” yelled an Australian accented voice. The sound of an engine revving echoed throughout the streets. A large tire had rolled over the hood of D. Va’s cover and in her direction.  
“Game over…” D. Va muttered under her breath sounding defeated. The tire exploded throwing the pilot off her feet. She fell to the ground while her pistol slid away from her. A cloud of darkness came together from behind. It rose up and separated once Reaper had appeared. A grim, breathy, whisper was uttered from the mask staring down at her.  
“Death walks among you.” The black-robed figure unfolded his arms, pointing his shotguns at the face of the mech pilot. D. Va closed her eyes and looked away.  
“Have no fear, the cavalry is here!” A peppy, English voice was heard. The pilot felt a surge of hope by the sudden voice coming to her rescue.  
Tracer flashed in from nowhere. Her pistols unloaded onto Reaper. The assassin shrouded himself in darkness. The clouds faded away and he was gone.  
“We’re here to help!” Tracer smiled cheerily at D .Va. She extended her hand to help her to her feet.  
“We?” The pilot said in surprise.  
The rest of the advancing forces closed in on the two women. Roadhog threw his hook at D. Va.  
“Come here, you!” The chain was hooked onto her leg. Another explosion flared, breaking the chain. D. Va looked to her left and saw Pharah aiming down her rocket launcher.  
“I have you covered!” She said. Her wings angled in preparation and then ignited. She took to the skies, facing down on the enemy.  
“Justice rains from above.” A barrage of rockets were fired rapidly on the attacking group. Roadhog and Junkrat were blasted apart. Soldier: 76 and McCree dived behind cover.  
Tracer pulled D. Va up and gave her a comforting pat on the arm.  
“See love? You’re gonna be just fine.”  
The sound of a rifle went off. The two looked up at the sky and witnessed Pharah plummeting to the ground. The bullet’s tracer led towards the balcony of the building in front.  
Tracer’s expression transitioned from surprise to anger.  
“You…”  
“Her…?” D. Va looked back at her saviour.  
“Don’t worry about her, I got this one.” Tracer disappeared in a flash. The rifle went off again. A blue arc of energy zapped D. Va. She looked around, caught off guard by the purple bubble she was now inside of.  
“I’m at your side.” Zarya waved at her.  
Soldier: 76 stood from his cover and opened fire on the Russian soldier. His bullets were absorbed by her own protective energy bubble. Zarya smirked at him, blasting her particle cannon at him. Her shield evaporated from being used to empower her blast. McCree stood up from his cover and aimed down his iron sight. He fired his weapon at the soldier who had blasted his ally. Zarya dropped to one knee. D. Va looked at her fallen comrade and back at her attacker. She ran for her gun as quick as she could. Her shield faded. Seeing the opportunity, McCree aimed his gun at the pilot. Zarya aimed her cannon at the gunslinger, preparing to fire. Out of the corner of his eye he saw he was about to be shot. A grin grew on his face.  
“It’s high noon.” McCree pulled the trigger and shot D. Va in the heart. He quickly shifted towards Zarya and took another shot at her.  
The two fell to the ground lifelessly. The last thing D. Va saw was the shadow of a winged figure flying across.  
“Heroes never die.”  
An angelic voice greeted D .Va’s ears and a holy light brightened out the rest of her vision. The light dimmed away. D. Va found herself standing up once again, as did Zarya and Pharah. Mercy slowly descended from the sky.  
McCree witnessed the rise of his once fallen opponents. He grit his teeth and retreated before allowing himself to be killed.  
Mercy walked up to D .Va, giving her a quick blast of her Caduceus Staff.  
“Sorry I couldn’t get here quick enough, Symmetra’s teleporter was a bit far.”  
“I had to construct it somewhere safe and out of harm’s way.” Symmetra said being the last one to join in on the fight.  
D. Va smiled at her rescuers.  
“It doesn’t matter, we won, bad guys lost!”  
Zarya looked at the corpses of the fallen enemy.  
“It would seem that way yes?”  
Mercy scanned the surrounding area.  
“Where is Tracer?”  
Tracer blinked into the area.  
“Blasted, she got away.”  
Mercy smiled comfortingly at her.  
“You did your best, it’s not easy catching a highly trained assassin.”  
“I know, but it gets more frustrating with each escape!”  
Zarya patted Tracer’s back.  
“Getting her wasn’t the objective, helping our friend here and turning the tide around was. When our mission is to get her, don’t worry we’ll do it.”  
“You bet we are! She’s gone around playing with that rifle long enough.”  
D. Va looked at her fellow women soldiers.  
“Thank you, for saving my tail everyone. You saved me, and my mission winning streak. I owe you girls big time!”  
Pharah saluted at her.  
“No thanks is required, it is simply our duty to look out for one another.”  
Zarya wrapped her arms around Tracer and D. Va.  
“Come now, let’s head back to base. I got Mei to make us icies on return.”  
The group of women all began to walk down the street and back to the teleporter they came from.  
“Not too cold this time, last time we spent two hours detaching it from my tongue.”  
“I apologise about that Tracer, I kinda rushed her on the first batch.”  
D. Va perked.  
“Does she make cherry flavour?”  
“She has over seventy five flavours to choose from, don’t you worry.”


End file.
